


Re-forging Common Ground

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, M/M, Post 2x19, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My alternative take on the Downworld meeting. What could have happened if the Shadowhunters and Downworlders were willing to play nice.





	Re-forging Common Ground

You're right." Alec said, surprising everyone, not least himself by agreeing with the Seelie Queen " if it came down to it, the Clave would protect their own over you… every time…. but _I'm_ not the Clave." He added, looking Magnus straight in the eye.

Magnus broke the gaze first, memories of how he'd accused Alec of breaking promises rushing in. Despite his anger in that moment, comparing Alec to the Clave had been uncalled for.

"You don't trust me after what happened with the Soul Sword," Alec continued, words spoken to the Queen but clearly intended for someone else, "I made a mistake and for that I'm sorry."

Jace, Izzy and Clary shared looks, all silently asking if Alec had lost his mind or if maybe he knew what he was doing?

"I founded this council to bring the Clave and the Downworld together, because I truly believe that if we put our differences aside we can work together to defeat Valentine."

The several pairs of skeptical eyes looking back at him proved that this approach wasn't convincing anyone. He sighed, he only had one more card to play…. and he'd really hoped he wouldn't have to take it there.

"Ok fine, you don't believe that I'd be willing to put the Downworld first….I'm not a Seelie, you have no reason to trust my words. But believe this," He said strongly, avoiding Magnus' burning gaze, "Magnus is part of the Downworld and I would die before I let Valentine hurt him…Now look me in the eye, Your Majesty and tell me that that isn't true."

"I find that I can't Mr. Lightwood," she replied cooly after a moment of uneasy silence all round, "for _that_ I do believe. For as long as you remain Head of the New York Institute, I will ensure your receive the full co-operation of the downworld."

"Come along," she sang out, Magnus forcing his feet to follow along behind her as Alec watched him go. If it weren't for the Queen's fickle nature Magnus would have refused to leave the room, but he couldn't afford to threaten this new found balance.

* * *

  
Magnus' signature knock announced his arrival at Alec's office door. He stood there uneasy, searching out answers in Alec's hopeful expression.

"You achieved the impossible today Alexander." He praised, "I'm sorry that I doubted you …. doubted us."

"I know," Alec smiled reassuringly as he closed the distance between them, taking Magnus' hands in his. "I had to show you that you _can_ have both, we just need to be willing to work for it."

Magnus traced the lines of Alec's arms with his hand as he moved them to rest on Alec's chest, hips now almost touching. "Well, someone did tell me once that relationships take effort…." he smiled leaving the sentence open.

Alec moved one hand up Magnus' arm, to wrap around his wrist, the other moving to Magnus' jaw, gently cupping his face. Leaning in, he smiled against Magnus' lips… "I'm all for effort."

**Author's Note:**

> Although the repeating of the " Relationships take effort," line matches the finale. I actually wrote and posted this on Tumblr/Fanfiction.net before the episode aired.


End file.
